


Always yours

by Myidolnayarivera



Category: Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, One Shot, Other, troy and Gia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myidolnayarivera/pseuds/Myidolnayarivera
Summary: Random One-shorts about Gia and Troy dating. you guys can request me some if you want.
Relationships: Noah Carver/Emma Goodall, Troy Burrows/Gia Moran
Kudos: 1





	Always yours

One short Summary: Troy Leaves for Two Months without Telling His girlfriend and Fellow Ranger Gia. The One day out of Nowhere Troy Shows back up to Gia's House.

Gia Moran Age 18 sat down on her Big Yellow Sofa turning on her Flat screen TV Signing. Gia placed her feet on her Coffee Table Thinking about Someone She used to Love with all her heart.

Emma walked into her Best-friend's House with Noah behind her, "Hey Gia How's My best-friend" She asked the Yellow Megaforce Ranger who snapped out of her Trance blinking back her tears.

"I'm Fine Em" Was Gia only Reply before More tears fell from her eyes.

Noah felt his Heartbreaking for his Friend/ Fellow Ranger no Fuck that He felt his Heartbreak for his Sister. Noah jumped over the Couch pulling Gia into his arms.

"Gia Hey What's happened Why are you Crying" Noah asked as he Kissed Gia Forehead rubbing her back.

Emma watched as her Boyfriend slowly calm down her Best-friends making the Pink Megaforce Ranger smile sweetly at the Two on the Couch.

Gia buried her face into Noah Blue Shirt Sniffing as her Front Door Opened without any of them Knowing at First.

Noah tighting his grip on Gia Whispering 'It's Okay' , ' Your Going to be Okay Gia' and ' Don't Worry Sis I got you Don't Worry I'm here' Into her ear placing another Kiss onto the Blonde Teenage Girl forehead.

Gia Slowly smiled up at her Brother from another Mother before A Cough from behind them and Emma was heard through her Empty house. Looking over Noah Shoulder she Saw Troy Burrows standing at her Front door with a look of Happiness in his eyes.

Gia Eyes Widen in shock as she looked at her Boyfriend who was wearing a Red and White Button up Shirt with tore Jeans and Black shoes. He looked at Gia with love in his eyes and a huge Smile on his handsome Face.

Noah Felt Gia Tense up in his arms making the Blue Ranger Glare up at his Friend Angrily.

Emma Sent Troy an evil Glare before Mumbling Something to herself that sounded like, 'Red Ranger might die tonight if my bestie cries again' before laughing Sweetly to herself.

Gia Jumped up from Noah arms taking off upstairs to her bedroom crying her eyes out.

"GIA WAIT"

Noah took off towards the stairs sending His friend/ Leader one Last Glare before he took off to find his Sister from another Mother.

"Yeah Your Dead Now Red" Emma Growled out towards Troy who smile slowly fell.

Troy yelped when Emma tackled him out Gia Front door dropping the Yellow Lilies from his Hands. Troy groaned when Emma punched him in the Face and Chest 5 times.

( Upstairs in Gia Master Bedroom)

Gia threw opened her bedroom door diving into her King Sized bed sobbing into her Pillow. Gia Heard her Bedroom door open again but she kept Sobbing in her Yellow Pillow.

"Gia Hey Sis Troy shouldn't have shown up Knowing how Overproctive Emma is of you" Noah said sitting down on Gia bed side signing his heart breaking even more from Gia Sobs.

Noah Perked hearing Troy Screams of Pain and help filled outside, " Looks like Troy getting taught a lesson" He Mumbled as Gia slowly crawled back into his arms.

"I love you Sis"

"I love you too Noah" Gia Mumbled into Noah Damp Shirt making the Blue Ranger smile happily at Gia.

Troy ran into Gia bedroom slamming the door behind him , "STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU DEMON "Troy yelled running into Gia bathroom screaming in fear.

"BURROWS YOU BETTER GET THE HELL BACK HERE AND TAKE THIS BEATEN LIKE A MAN"

Gia and Noah watched from her yellow king sized bed as Emma kicked down her bathroom door dragging a very Bloody Troy out of from it.

Gia giggled a little making Noah Heart swell up in happiness from hearing his Sister laughing again.

Emma threw Through beside Gia beside making the Red ranger hit his head on the Yellow Wooden nightstand Groaning in pain.

"Should we stop her before He'll gets killed"

Gia struggled still giggling as her Boyfriend got beaten up by her best-friend.

Troy held his head in pain before looking up at Gia. Troy gave His girlfriend Pleading eyes whimpering in Pain as Emma through him Crossed the room.

"Alright Em Sweetie I think Troy had enough" Gia said slowly removing herself from Noah arms.

Emma looked at Gia before Slowly releasing Troy from her headlock. Emma nodded walking away from Troy and over to her Boyfriend side.

"Troy Sweetheart you knew this was coming once she saw you" Gia told her beaten and bleeding boyfriend.

Troy slowly crawled towards Gia who slide down her bed to meet him half way.

Gia opened her arms so Troy can crawl into them, "Just Don't leave me for 2 months without telling me again "She whispered into his ear.

Troy nodded kissing Gia Cheek before gasping in pain from well everywhere.

Emma slowly leaned towards Troy an evil smirk on her lips again.

"Hurt her again and i make sure you wont be able to breathe on your own again"

Troy eyes widen in fear while Gia and Noah looked at each other gulping.

"Just Kidding Guys" Emma said Laughing making The others Laugh scarily.

Emma gave Troy one more Glare, "Or not" She Whispered into his ear making the Red Ranger Whimper into Gia Yellow Shirt.

Noah and Gia Signed patting Troy on the shoulder making the Red Ranger Hiss in pain.

Gia looked down at her Boyfriend before looking up at her friends smiling.

"Alright School starts up tommrow and we Have to hide all Troy's Bruises"

Troy was already halfway asleep in Gia's Arms.

"Noah Emma you Can take my Bed while I sleep next to Troy since he wont let me go" Gia said smiling down at her Boyfriend again.

Emma nodded still glaring at Troy only to be pulled into Gia bed by Noah who was trying not to laugh and Be scared at the Same time.

It was around 1 in the Morning when The Megaforce Rangers minus Jake ( Who was in trouble ) fell into a peacefully Sleep.

A/N: Well Next time Will be more Careful around Emma. Also do you guys like Gia and Noah as Siblings.

**Author's Note:**

> Power rangers


End file.
